Digimon Advanced: Book 3
by Thunderboom
Summary: Book 3 - "'Twas the Day Before Yesteryear". AKA "In Which Millenniummon Looks at the Memories of the Digidestined, and the Readers Learn More About Them." Reviews Welcome!


**DIGIMON**

**ADVANCED**

**Book III: 'Twas the Day**

**Before Yesteryear**

By Thunderboom

_**PAGES: 11**_

_DISCLAIMER: The characters and events featured below are purely fictional. Any relation (or lack thereof) to actual people, places, or events is __purely coincidental_

**PROLOUGE**

The Digital World, present day:

_I am Millenniummon. My body was destroyed and my life force incased in crystal. This is the Digidestined's doing. How they, mere children, were able to defeat me has been aggravating me so……_

_As I slumber here, I drift in and out of consciousness. With the strength I have left, I will summon one of my servants to fetch something for me…… "Is this them?" I ask. "Yes, my lord." my servant answers. "Then upload them into my memory before I lose consciousness again." My servant does this, and I dismiss him._

_Now, I might finally be able to devise a strategy with what little time I have left, for I have ordered my servant to get me the scans of the Digidestined's memories, which were collected by Yggdrasil when they first entered this world. The humans have a saying: "To defeat one's enemy, you must first know one's enemy." This is what I now plan to do……_

**CHAPTER 1**

The Memories of Jonathan Clark

Three Years Ago.

We were on a field trip for school. All around me I saw nothing but rocks, a few evergreens here and there. But, then again, that's to be expected when one is looking out of a bus window in the mountains. Beside me, with her nose in a Ray Bradbury novel, was my best friend, Melissa. I was watching the scenery.

As the school bus pulled to a stop, I heard two people in front of me arguing about whether or not "River Tam was a reader". I, of course, had no idea what they were talking about at the time. Melissa, however, did.

As we were all leaving, she made her way to the two kids who were talking, and piped up "In the last episode, _Objects in Space_, Mal states that he believes River to be one. In addition, in that very same episode, she reads the surface thoughts of the other crewmembers."

"Um, what, praytell, are you talking about?" I asked, getting thoroughly flustered by all of this.

"We're talking about the Sci-Fi TV series, _Firefly_." my friend informed me.

"Ah, yes. And by the way, I had almost completely forgotten your undying love of science fiction." I replied, as Melissa continued reading her book, _The Martian Chronicles_.

We stepped off the bus, and the two kids introduced themselves to us.

"I'm Alistair." said the boy.

"And I'm Aurelia." said the girl.

"I'm Melissa." said Melissa.

"And I'm Jonathan." I said.

"Have you ever seen _Firefly_?" Alistair asked me.

"Nope. I've never even heard of it until now." I answered.

"Oh, it's a great show, Jonathan, and I hear they're coming out with a movie, now, too." Melissa told me.

"I'll take your word for it, Melissa." I said.

"Oh, don't bother. I'll send you an e-mail with the schedule for it, so you can watch it, too."

"Thanks, Melissa." I said sarcastically.

"Now, class, as you can see…" our teacher was saying.

As I was paying attention to the lesson, Melissa wandered off to the edge of the cliff.

I sensed something, and I looked around. There, not more than five inches away from a 3,000 foot drop, was my friend, Melissa. Like any good friend, I called out "Melissa! Watch where you're going!"

This, of course, snapped her back to reality, and she suddenly realized that she was about to fall to her death. Luckily, she stopped mere centimeters away from the edge, and slowly, cautiously, inched her way back away from the cliff edge.

"Honestly, I thought you had more sense than that. I, of course, have Acrophobia, so that last thing I'm going to do is look down from a mountain." I said.

"Well, I was just wondering how high up we were."

"You were not. You were daydreaming again. One of these days that's going to get you killed."

"No, it won't. But your caution might." she teased.

"My 'caution' just saved you!" I replied.

"Anyway, back to the lesson." and she resumed listening to the teacher.

As we were leaving, Melissa wandered over to the edge of the cliff again.

"Melissa, did you not listen to a word I said?"

"I did. Which is why I'm being extra careful this time."

Unfortunately, Melissa's luck wasn't going to be as good as the last time.

As she was looking down at the ground below, staring intently at something, the ground began to crack and crumble around her. I noticed this immediately.

"Melissa!" I ran towards her, and, just as the ground collapsed, grabbed her arm and pulled her to back to the more solidly-built mountain.

Since then, she never has gotten over my saving her life, although I've told her to forget about it many times. The one good thing this experience did for her was it stopped her daydreaming and wandering off.

_Hmm… This could be useful… … Now I will turn my attention to another one… …_

**CHAPTER 2**

The Memories of Amity Moore

One Year Ago.

"Hello, I'm Paomon." said the white furball with ears. "I'm a Digimon. That's short for 'Digital Monster.'"

"Um, and what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came here looking for a partner, and I found one!"

"A partner? What are you talking about?"

"I mean a Digidestined. You have a Digivice, so you must be a Digidestined!"

"A Digivice? Oh, you mean this thing?" I held up the small golden device I had found earlier.

"Yes! That's a Digivice! Which makes you a Digidestined, and my partner!"

"Um, could you start over at the beginning, please? Like, what Digimon, Digivices and Digidestined are?"

"Okay. This is the story of the Digital World:" it began.

"Once, the Human World existed, and the Digital World did not. Then, humans invented computers and other electronic devices. Soon, the Digital World was in its infancy.

"Several human children were chosen to become the first Digidestined, and they were charged with the duty to safeguard the Digital World, and the barrier which separated it from the Human World. To accomplish this task, Yggdrasil, the supercomputer that controls the Digital World, appointed a Digimon to each Digidestined to help them.

"But soon, as the World Wide Web, and other technological advancements in the Human World sprung up, the Digital World began to grow, and with it, the Digimon became more powerful. So Yggdrasil created thirteen Digi-Eggs, which soon hatched into the Royal Knights. Yggdrasil began training them to act as the keepers of law, peace, and order in the Digital World, and so Digidestined were no longer needed as much.

"But, Yggdrasil believes that there is a new, dark force, more powerful than any he has ever encountered before. To combat this threat, he has been attempting to recruit Digidestined across the planet, in the hopes that together, they might be able to defeat the darkness once and for all."

"I have question: Why are Digidestined kids? Why not adults?" I asked

"Because most adults are too cynical, and would be more than willing to pretend that the Digital World didn't exist. However, there are some older Digidestined. The original Digidestined are all adults now, though they do not have to protect the Digital World any longer."

"Okay, but I think I have some things I have to look up now."

_Ah, perfect… I now know the origin of the Digital World… This is more helpful than anything I could have ever dreamed of……_

**CHAPTER 3**

The Memories of Tobias Moore

Two Years Ago.

"Tobias! Where are you?!" called my older sister, Amity

"I'm over here!" I called back, from the ledge I was on.

"Well, what are you doing up there?"

"Just sitting. Watching the clouds go by."

"Well, I was just wondering where you were. This park is a big place, you know."

"I know. But if you need me, I'll just be sitting here, thinking."

"Okay." and she walked off.

As I was sitting there, I suddenly was gone from the real world and found myself in a very strange place. There were small creatures of some sort bouncing along, there were dragons flying in the sky, and the clouds appeared… pixelated?

Then, without warning, the place grew dark. It was as if all the light in the world had suddenly ceased to exist. There, right in front of me, were two large, glowing red eyes. Above them was another set of glowing eyes, this time electric blue.

_Hello, Tobias. I sense much potential in you. I will seed you for now, and reap your darkness when the time is ripe._

That voice filled me with dread, and made me shiver in fear. The voice laughed at my fear.

_Yes. Your fear makes me stronger. I will plant a Dark Spore in you so that I may feed on your emotions._

Suddenly, a tiny black sphere came flying straight at me, and imbedded itself in the back of my neck.

And I awoke.

I was back on the ledge, evidently having fallen asleep.

"What an awful dream that was." I muttered to myself.

_He he he… How foolish… It thought it was a dream. I, of course, know better. And since then, I have been growing stronger because of it. I know it still doubts whether I am truly defeated… It worries that I may come back… Little does it know that its worry will be just the thing that sets me free again……_

**CHAPTER 4**

The Memories of Melissa Hill

Two Years Ago.

"Hello, I'm Puroromon." said the large beelike insect before me.

"And I'm Petitmon." said the small winged, dragon head in front of my friend, Jonathan.

"And we're Digimon. Digital Monsters." They both said in unison.

"And what's a Digital Monster?" asked Jonathan.

"I have a feeling that the greatest adventure of my life is beginning, and that this is going to make one great Sci-Fi story." I said.

"A Digital Monster, Digimon for short, is an inhabitant of the Digital World. Every living creature there's a Digimon. Except, of course, for the occasional human." said Petitimon.

"What's the Digital World?" I asked.

"It's an alternate plane of existence that was created by technology across the planets. It's made up of all sorts of Computer languages and codes." answered Puroromon.

"您可以講中文嗎?"

"我意味1 和0, 但, 是." replied Puroromon.

"What'd you say?" asked Jonathan, who, not being as much of a fan of _Firefly_ as I was, did not know more then a few words and phrases of Chinese.

"I asked it if it spoke Chinese, but it reminded me that computer languages are mad up of mainly ones and zeroes." I said.

"Well, I knew that." said Jonathan.

"And as a big Science Fiction fan, so should I, but I forgot, momentarily." I replied.

"Well, the big question is what are these Digimon doing here?"

"I'll tell you." said Petitmon.

After Petitmon's story [Author's Note: (which was pretty much the same as the one in Chapter 2), Jonathan and I each pulled out our Digivices, which we had each found earlier. Until the Digimon told us what they were, we had no idea what they were. Petitmon said something about the Digivices being able to 'channel our power', or something, and allow our Digimon to 'digivolve'. Puroromon became my partner, and Petitmon became Jonathan's partner.

_Hmm… This one appears to have quite a large imagination, and also seems to be a tad forgetful at times…… I'm not sure how this could be of use to me, but I know I'll come up with something……_

**CHAPTER 5**

The Memories of Alistair Lee

One Year Ago.

"You can never hope to defeat me, Digidestined!" taunted Devimon, "I am Devimon, one of the Dark Masters, and among the most powerful Digimon of all!"

"I have considerable doubt in that." said Jonathan, who had just single-handedly outsmarted Devimon's servants, and was able to get them to turn on their master. Devimon had, of course, destroyed them, but it was two less we had to do ourselves.

Now we had the problem of defeating Devimon, as well.

There we were, Melissa, Jonathan, Aurelia, and I, as well as our respective partners and Lekismon, a Digimon who had turned on Devimon and joined us as an ally.

Suddenly, Devimon used his "Dark Claw" attack, and grabbed Aurelia and Jonathan with his large hands.

"不! Aurelia!" I called.

Now I had a problem. If I saved one of them, Devimon might destroy the other. Do I save my sister, or my friend?

Fortunately, I didn't have to decide, as Melissa sprang into action, and told the Digimon to attack at one point on Devimon, his chest.

"Green Flare Breath!" was Coredramon's attack.

"Strong Carapace!" was Tortomon's attack.

"Guardian Barrage!' was Guardromon's attack.

"Moon Night Kick!" was Lekismon's attack.

"Turbo Stinger!" was Waspmon's attack.

When the attacks all hit him at the same time, he was reverted back into a Digi-Egg, and disappeared, along with the other Digi-Eggs.

Aurelia and Jonathan fell down on to the ground, Melissa rushing over to make sure that Jonathan was all right, and I ran over to my sister.

"我是好的, 兄." she told me, confirming that she was all right.

_I can see why this one is the leader of the others. It is very strategic… However, it also seems to be a bit indecisive. I'm sure I can find a way to put that to good use……_

**CHAPTER 6**

The Memories of Aurelia Lee

Two Years Ago.

"Aurelia, 請您停止引述"螢火蟲"? 它駕駛我瘋狂!" said my brother.

"Well, if my quoting _Firefly _episodes _didn't_ drive you crazy, could I, _Ghuh-Ghuh_?"

"Yes, but it does, _Mei-Mei_, so you can't."

It was just a typical day for us, each of us calling the other big/little brother/sister, whichever one we thought worked best at that moment.

"But I can't help it, Alistair. _Serenity_ premieres soon, Sci-Fi is airing the entire series in order, and 我是很激動!"

"Yes, 但您不必須做它做得過分."

"What makes you think I'm overdoing anything?"

"Maybe the fact that you've been sending thank-you notes to Joss Whedon, the cast, and the Sci-Fi Channel, every week for the last few months."

"So? Like I said, I'm very excited about all this."

"Well, I at least hope you haven't already set the marathon to record, and bought tickets to the movie, already."

"Actually…"

"Oh, no… Aurelia, you are a _Firefly_ fanatic."

"Why, thank you. You're very kind."

"But I still don't think I'll go see _Serenity_ with you."

"But I hear you finally get to see Reavers in it."

"Fine. But only for that reason. The lack of what Reavers look like has been annoying me so."

"You know, Alistair, after seeing _Firefly_, I've become a fan of Mr. Whedon's other works, as well. One of these days, I'll need to get you to watch the first dozen episodes of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. It's almost as good as _Deep Space Nine_."

"Vampires?"

"I know how much you like fictional old-literature creatures like them."

"Yes, but what I can't figure out is why you're so 被"螢火蟲" 佔據心思."

"I am not obsessed with it, Alistair."

_Ugh… This one's memory is full of nothing but needlessly boring conversation and useless facts! There is nothing I could possibly hope to learn from it…… _

**CHAPTER 7**

The Memories of Loretta Moore

One Year Ago.

"That's easy. It takes approximately 365.26 Solar Days for the Earth to go around the sun. And you thought asking me how long a year was, was challenging?" I asked.

"No, Loretta, I asked you because I had forgotten how many days there were in a _calendar_ year." My big brother, Tobias answered.

"Oh. 365, but 366 every fourth year, which is called a 'leap year', and has an extra day in February."

Tobias thanked me for the information, and left. I decided to go see what Amity was up to.

Amity was doing what she had been doing a lot of lately: poring over books on digital technology, artificial intelligence, and the like.

"Loretta, can I ask you a hypothetical question?" she asked me.

"Of course." I replied.

"Do you think that an alternate dimension could be created from digital technology, and the digital creatures therein gain AI?"

"Well, I suppose it's theoretically possible, though highly improbable. Why? Are you planning on creating a parallel dimension? Because if you are, you would need quite a bit of equipment."

"Oh, no, of course I'm not going to create a 'digital world' or something. But thanks anyway."

"You're welcome."

_This one's intelligence rivals even that of mine! The only reason not to see it as a threat is the fact that it is still quite young. It is, however, a very possible __potential__ threat……_

**CHAPTER 8**

The Memories of Lucian DuBois

Two Years Ago.

"Lucy?" I asked, trying to find her.

I heard a snap. I spun around, and there was my sister, Lucilla, ready to snap her fingers yet again if need be.. She moved her hands and fingers in her own variation of sign language.

"You know, I find your habit of using sign language to speak in French and Chinese very annoying."

_But I have to practice, Lucian, or else I might forget._

"Yes, but because of it, I've had to learn French and Chinese as well. I thought English and two forms of sign language was enough."

_Oh, you just don't like having to keep track of it all, whereas I have no problem with it._

"That's because you're incredibly smart, nigh short of a genius."

_Why, thank you._

"But you are! And what am I? The Great Lucilla's translator."

_But you're much more than that, Lucian. You're my brother._

"Yes, _Mei-Mei_, but what other than that am I?"

_Lucian. I do not need a translator. I __am__ a translator. I can read, write, and understand five languages._

"One of which you created yourself."

_But that doesn't mean a thing, Lucian._

"Yes it does. I couldn't create a language."

_Lucian, you can do __anything__ if you put your mind to it. And you're just as smart as I am, I'll have you know. I compared our IQs._

"But, Lucy…"

_No 'buts', Lucian. I want you to go out into that world and fulfill you're dreams._

_Interesting… This will be important for later, I believe……_

**CHAPTER 9**

The Memories of Lucilla DuBois

Six Years Ago.

"Hello, Lucian." I said.

"Hi, Lucy." my older brother replied.

We were six and seven, respectively, and I could still talk at the time.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking out the window at the birds." was my reply.

"Why?"

"Because it's interesting. Did you know that some birds are really, really big?"

"Yes, and some birds are very, very small, and they're the fastest ones of all."

"I wonder how they can fly."

"It's because their bones are hollow, so they don't weigh as much, and the way their wings are designed."

"Did you know that birds have been around longer than people?"

"Yes. They probably evolved from dinosaurs."

"Where did you hear that?"

"I read it in _National Geographic_."

"Do you think we could ever fly?"

"Not us, but humans might someday evolve wings, though it would take millions of years."

As I was leaving, I slipped on the slick floor, and came crashing down on the tile. It hurt quite a lot. I tried to call for help, but I found that I could not. Frantically, I tried to say something, anything, almost completely ignoring the splitting pain in my head.

Suddenly, the world around me opened, and I saw like I had never seen before. I could somehow sense the emotions of those nearby, even occasionally picking up a snippet of thought now and then. And so, my semi-telepathy/semi-empathy was born. And such was my departure from my old life, and my transition into my new one.

_Hmm… This is the one that struck the final blow, the one whose goodness was unwavering, the one Digidestined I fear the most… Now I at least know a bit more about it, and the other Digidestined, as well…… Already, a plot is formulating itself in my head…… My only concern is if these nine Digidestined could possibly be the ones prophesized about by Gennai… The Keepers of the Crests, as the legend goes…………_

**EPILOUGE**

The Digital World, present day:

_Hmm… The information I have gained from this will be of utmost importance while I plot a strategy to defeat them…… I am growing more powerful by the day…… Soon, I shall have my revenge on the Digidestined……_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**About the Author**

Thunderboom has written many Fan-fictions, including the "Star Trek Paradox" and "The Decepticon Elite Force" series. He is now, however, taking most of his time to write this series, "Digimon Advanced", which he says is his favorite fanfic he has ever written. He says he would be more than willing to write a series about the _Firefly_ 'verse, but there's just not that much information on it. He'll continue collatin' data on the matter, however, and he may just come out with "Firefly: The Tales of the 'Verse" someday.


End file.
